Kirisakin
Kirisakin is a major antagonist and a super-powerful monster owned by NME who appears in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! TV series episode "Crusade for the Blade". He plays an important role in the history of the universe. History NME hired Kirisakin to steal the sacred sword Galaxia. He did so, and went on to guard it deep within a mysterious and dark cave. Later, Meta Knight and fellow Galaxy Soldier, Garlude, were sent on a mission to recover Galaxia. Both were able to reclaim Galaxia, although it is at the cost of Garlude's life by Kirisakin's hands. Despite his lack of an actual sword, Kirisakin is an increasingly authoritative and remarkable swordsman, showing excellency in swordplay with the scythes that he has for hands. His scythes can also regenerate if they are broken. In the present, King Dedede and Escargoon consulted with the NME Salesman telling him about a girl carrying a weapon with a peculiarly strange shape (in other words, Sirica), and the salesman suggested that they hire Kirisakin to track her down. Kirisakin finds her and Meta Knight, much to their horror. Sirica tries to fend him off, but is beaten. Sword Knight and Blade Knight follow, but they also don't stand a chance. Even Sword Kirby was bested by the destructive beast. However, Sirica was successfully able to pry Galaxia from the ground, so she throws it to Kirby. The two fumble for it, but Kirisakin eventually gets it. But thanks to Meta Knight, Sword Kirby (whose regular sword was broken earlier) grabs the heavenly Galaxia. Now Galaxia Kirby, he charges up the sword with light from the heavens, blinding Kirisakin. Finally, Galaxia Kirby jumps in the air and unleashes a powerful Sword Beam. The beam travels full force at the ape, who tries to block it. Even though, his attempt was unproductive and futile, and he is destroyed by the Sword Beam (which slices him in half). Physical Appearance Kirisakin is a huge, slender, muscular purple ape resembling a crossbreed of a gorilla and a mandrill. He has orange eyes on his gray face, and has a hot pink mouth with a green tongue and four fangs. To the sides of his mouth are yellowish-gray mustache-like hairs that are slightly similar to Escargoon's, and he has a silver horn on his forehead. He has tan callouses and feet with two pairs of claws on his feet. His pink stripes run down his back in a zigzag pattern. He has silver scythes for hands which have dark gray edges on their tops. Gallery Garlude9rg3.jpg Kirisakin Battle.png|Garlude and Meta Knight fighting Kirisakin. Crusade for the Blade 4.png|Kirby fighting Kirisakin. Kirisakin's Demise.png|Kirisakin's demise. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Kirisakin uses kaiju-esque roars. In the English dub, he uses lion-like growls, grunts, and roars. *In etymology, the creature's Japanese name is based on the word "kirisake" (切り裂け), which means to tear, rip, or rend apart, an obvious reference to the creature's intended use of his weaponry. *Kirisakin is notable for being the only monster in the anime to cause the actual death of a character onscreen. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rogues Category:Mute Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Predator Category:Ferals Category:Protective Category:Demon Category:Sadists